Doomed
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Post series finale aka Chosen. Kennedy and Willow have broken up and Buffy tries to comfort her best friend. Slight Wiffy. TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Post series finale aka Chosen. Kennedy and Willow have broken up and Buffy tries to comfort her best friend. Slight Wiffy.

I'm sitting up in my bed holding my best friend's head in my lap. She hasn't stopped crying since it happened. I'm still a little bit confused about the whole Willow and Kennedy thing. Willow broke up with Kennedy so why is she so sad? Is it just me or should Kennedy be the one crying about it? Now that I've cleared that up.

I guess you're wondering what is going on. Well Kennedy and Willow haven't stopped arguing about something lately and yesterday Willow broke up with Kennedy and now Willow won't stop crying. Every time I ask her what happened she just cries more.

Now it is a little after two in the morning 2:03 to be exact. Willow cried herself to sleep and is now starting to stir.

"Hey Sleepyhead," I whisper.

"Hey," She replies.

I start to stare at her. God she is so beautiful. Her hairs sticking up and it looks adorable. I can't stop thinking about her. The saddest part is that Willow has been in tears about the whole ordeal with Kennedy and I'm happy about it. I feel like such a bad friend for even thinking that, but hey I'm in love with her.

"You in there Buffy?" She asks.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm in here, sorry for zoning out on you," I say.

"I was starting to get worried about you when you didn't say anything," She says.

"It isn't me I'd be worried about Wils. I'm more concerned about how you're doing," I say in reply. "Are you even gonna tell me what happened?" I ask the question again knowing that I won't get an answer.

"I'm fine Buffy," She says as she whips at her face, where the streaks of dried up tears lay. I smile at her.

"I've realized something Buffy," She says randomly.

"What's that Wils?" I ask.

"We're all doomed. Xander, you and me. The three of us will never find happiness in a relationship."

"Xander not so much, but you and me we are definitely doomed," Willow added moments later.

"How long have you been working that one out Wil?" I ask. She laughs quietly.

"Here's how I see it Buffy, we're doomed. I mean for you there was Angel and we'll just leave it at things went horrible and then what happened with Parker, and Riley and Spike. I still have no idea what was with you and Spike but still," She sums up every horrible relationship Sunnydale ever offered me, in a sentence.

She continues moments later.

"With Oz it was witch and werewolf a very odd combination and in the end things didn't work out. When he came back I was with Tara and there were so many mixed feelings and, I just don't know what happened. Then there was Tara, she was right I was overusing the magic. I loved her so much and now that I look back on it she seems like a replacement for the person I've loved all along."

Willow pauses, thinking about how to continue.

"And Kennedy. God what was I thinking Buffy? It was too soon after what happened with Tara and..." She trails off as the sobs rack through her body. I hold her close.

She soon whips away the tears and continues with her thought. "And Kennedy was a spoiled Bitch," She finishes.

I hug Willow tighter. I always knew Kennedy was a bitch from the moment she walked into _my _house. She looked at me and lost any hope in defeating the First, well I'm glad we won that fight even if it was all Willow power.

"Buffy you're like the best friend anyone could ever have," She whispers.

"That's 10 points for Buffy and no points for Xander," I say jokingly. She giggles.

"Don't get me started on Xander," Willow warns.

"I know what you mean. That evil git has a girlfriend while his two best friend sit here crying about the no one that they have."

"Buffy you do realize that you just said git right?" Willow asks.

"Oh my god Giles and I really need to stop hanging out together," I say.

The room's mood has lightened up quite a bit.

Willow is staring at me before she continues her 'We will never have the perfect relationship' talk.

"No man deserves you Buffy," She says as we catch eyes. I stare at her and I melt. My feelings are about to pour out.

"Maybe there is a woman who does," I reply. That set her off. I found out what broke Willow and Kennedy up in that moment. Willow was so pissed.

"YOU FEEL IT TOO! DON'T YOU?" She screams. "YOU LOVE HER!"

I'm a little confused but she then continues.

"YOU BROKE US UP BUFFY! THERE YOU WANTED TO KNOW SO BADLY DIDN'T YOU? SHE WAS JUST USING ME TO GET IN YOUR PANTS! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU FELT THAT WAY ABOUT HER TOO!" She finished. It's my turn to scream now. Tears have made their way down my cheeks from her outburst.

"LIKE I'D EVER WANT HER! YOU'RE SO SMART THEN WHY CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU? I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU WIL! ONLY YOU! I'VE HATED KENNEDY EVER SINCE SHE SET FOOT IN MY HOUSE AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN! HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK I'D WANT THAT BITCH?" Every word is emphasized.

I walk towards the door. "I'm leaving Wil things wouldn't have worked anyway, like you said we're doomed," and after that moment I never saw her again. In my dreams yes I saw her, but never again face to face.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW I've had a shity week and my lack of reviews for another story hasn't helped**


	2. Chapter 2

I know I ended it badly last chapter so I decided for an even worse ending and it kinda just flew into my mind so another chapter.

* * *

I woke up. It was all a dream. Willow and I were still lying there. She was curled up in my lap and she was awake and staring at me.

"Are you okay Buffy?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine Wil," I reply.

"Are you really in love with me?" She asks.

I blush I guess I was screaming in my sleep.

"Where did you get that from Wil?" I ask.

"I'm quoting you on this. 'LIKE I'D EVER WANT HER! YOU'RE SO SMART THEN WHY CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU? I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU WIL! ONLY YOU! I'VE HATED KENNEDY EVER SINCE SHE SET FOOT IN MY HOUSE AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN! HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK I'D WANT THAT BITCH?' And I quote," She finished quoting every last word I had just said in my dream and with equal volume.

"Do you really love me?" She asks again.

I look into her eyes and I start to think that my dream might come true or parts of it. I'm not an idiot I know I was the one she was talking about. How I was the one she felt Tara was replacing. But now I wonder if Willow really feels like that. Does she think we're all doomed?

"Are you still in there Buffy?" She asks and I laugh. "What?" She asks.

"You just said the same thing in my dream," I reply with another giggle and she laughs too.

"I do love you Wil," I've finally said the real words, "And in case you're wondering I really do think Kennedy was a bitch," I add.

Moments later I'm startled by the soft kiss Willow places upon my lips.

"I agree, Kennedy really was a bitch," She says.

"Glad you finally received the memo Wil," I add.

We don't speak until Willow breaks the silence.

"I guess you deserve to know why we broke up," Willow says.

"Well I would kind of like to know what all the loud fights were about."

"They were about you. She never wanted to be with me it was all a crazy scheme to try and get in your pants through me," she finishes.

"Well that would have been a failed attempt anyway I hated her from day one. And for future reference you are the only one I intend to allow anywhere near my pants," I finish the last part in a whisper.

Willow blushes.

"I love you Wil," I whisper.

"Love you too Buffy," She whispers back.

We fell asleep snuggled up together. The sleep was short lived though as moments after dozing we awoke to the sound of a gunshot.

I grabbed an axe before exiting the bedroom. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, but didn't see anything. When I turned around and looked to outside the bedroom I had just been inside I saw her dead body.

Kennedy was lying there covered in blood. A gun was lying next to her. She had killed herself and I realized that it was my fault she had heard everything Willow and I had said and she had committed suicide.

Willow walked out and saw me starring at Kennedy's dead body and she ran into my arms. We cried.

Willow and I had hated Kennedy moments before but we had never hated her. We say thinks out of anger and we feel things because we're angry, but nothing gives us the right to hate. Willow never hated Kennedy she loved her but love and hate are one of the same. I hated Kennedy like I would hate Dawn. It was a sisterly hate not real.

Both of us made sure that we told her family members what had happened and we made sure she was properly buried.

That was it that was the end of her story and the beginning of Our's. Willow and I started a knew story taking off at the end of Kennedy's

* * *

So can anyone tell me the moral of this story? I'll give 4 choices.  
A) I hate Kennedy  
B)You shouldn't say mean things about people cause they might be listening and you could hurt there feelings  
C) I can't remember what C was  
or  
D) All of the Above

Pick D Pick LOL J/K


End file.
